True Destinyactually title pending
by XxXcHaRmXxX
Summary: let me get back to u on that.....jus know, I think it's a pretty good story, LoL


**A/N:** Heeeeeyyy....welcome to my first ever Harry Potter fic. Yeah, I'm kinda new at this so I'm really..o i don't know the word for it. Well, I hope u like the story created by yours truly. It has a lot of twists and stuff and it's basically what I wish would happen in the story if J.K Rowling ever needed any ideas.nudgenudge Anyways, for the sake of not babbling(or maybe to _save_ u from my incessant babbling),enjoy! O yeah, flames...i mean constructive criticism...is welcome. Anything to help improve the story you know?

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh. Well, we all know I don't own Harry Potter, so let's move on shall we?

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter . . . New and Improved?**

Harry Potter lay under his uncles' open window, amongst his aunt Petunia's rose bushes. He was

_trying_ to listen to the evening news, straining his ears for any news of the secret world he had

reluctantly left behind.

He had turned sixteen a few days ago, but he didn't feel any different. He was still the same boy he

always was, or at least he thought so. Little did Harry know, he had changed a great deal. He was

more reserved and quiet, less inclined to speak unless spoken to, and only when absolutely necessary.

He was very withdrawn and colder than usual to his uncle and aunt. He barely noticed Dudley and so,

hardly gave him the time of day.

"What the devil are you doing there boy?!" his uncle suddenly shouted, coming out of nowhere,

surprising Harry. "Come on, get in. Get in!"

Harry quickly jumped up and walked to the front door, where he was met by Dudley.

Uncle Vernon knew better than to question Harry on his daily activities, but he couldn't help that

think, with a bit of glee, that maybe Harry was going insane. No normal sixteen-year- old boy would

hang around outside, trying to listen to the evening news. Especially when they could be out doing

whatever they wanted.

But Harry just wasn't a normal sixteen-year-old boy.

He was a wizard, therefore he was entitled to odd behavior if he wished, that's what his uncle always

thought. But clearly, Uncle Vernon just misunderstood, just like he did many things.

Harry was impatient for news of Voldemort, but none came. His friends would send him letters, but

they were normal letters, as if there was no war going on at all. He felt those letters deserved no

response, but they just kept coming.

He lay in bed, after dinner, not thinking about anything in particular, when he happened to look out the

window and see two owls coming towards his window.

He opened the window to let both in. One he recognized as Pig, Ron's pet owl. The other he didn't

recognize at all, except that it looked really official.

Harry took the letters from their legs and then let them rest before bidding them good- bye.

He first read the letter that the official looking owl brought. It read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

**_We are pleased to inform you of your grades for last term's O.W.L. examinations at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be aware that any classes you have failed will be immediately dropped. Classes which have been graded with an Outstanding or Excellent mark must be taken as a N.E.W.T. class for your 6th year. You will be required to keep up any classes that have been marked as Acceptable. Your results are as follows:_**

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts-O**_

_**Charms -O**_

_**Potions-E**_

_**Transfiguration-E**_

_**Astronomy-A**_

_**Herbology-A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures-A**_

_**Divination-P**_

_**Thank you for your time and congratulations on your outstanding achievements.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

_**O.W.L's Testing Committee**_

"Wow, can't believe I can take N.E.W.T. Potions next year," Harry said to himself. "And

Snapethoughtit was impossible."

The next two letters were from Ron and Hermione, which, to no one's surprise, came from the same

address.

_**Harry,**_

_**Where have you been? You haven't answered a single letter I've sent you. I'm beginning to be afraid that you aren't getting any of them at all, but Pig assures us that he sent them to you and that you received them in perfect order. I do hope you're alright.**_

_**Well, as I've said before, we are at HQ, doing the usual things. I know you're angry that we haven't told you a thing. But believe me when I tell you that we know nothing, absolutely nothing!**_

_**I do miss you so. Ron has been acting a bit strange and I haven't the faintest idea why. I suppose the company of a girl isn't nearly as good as yours.**_

_**Oh yes, I got my O.W.L. results a few days ago. I'll have you know that I received an Outstanding in all my subjects. Mum and Dad are rather pleased. They've been moved to HQ for their protection, though they don't understand a whit of what is going on at all.**_

_**Are you planning on starting the D.A. again in sixth year? I hope you do. It was really helpful, especially in preparing me for our Defense exams. Do let me know if you do.**_

_**I really hope to see you soon, and do try to keep in touch!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Hermione**_

Ron's letterread:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How've you been mate? I know I haven't seen you in awhile, but that's no fault of mine. Mum's a bit worried about letting any of us go out, considering You-Know-Who and all.**_

_**Well, not much has been happening down here at HQ, just doing the usual to make the place habitable, especially since a lot of people have been coming in and taking rooms.**_

_**Fred and George's business is doing really well, despite You-Know-Who's comeback.**_

_**Listen, I know Hermione's written about me, because she's figured that I'm acting really differently around her. It's hard not to, especially now that she's so beautiful. And I mean really beautiful. It's like she changed overnight or something. Well, that or I just never noticed.**_

_**Hope to see you soon. There are things that a guy can only talk about with his guy friends and not girlfriends-wait, I mean friends that are girls. We really need to talk.**_

_**Best,**_

_**Ron**_

**_P.S.-Completely forgot about my O.W.L results. Here they are: an O in Defense, an E in Charms and Herbology, an A in Astronomy, Potions (can you believe it?!), Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures, and a P in Divination (that was expected)._**

_**Hope yours were okay. Until later then.**_

Harry laughed in spite of himself.

_I can't believe Ron is that clueless,_ he thought. _How can he not know what he feels for _

_Hermione? Wonder if she's figured it out and is in denial. That would be just like her. That _

_would be just like Ron too. No wonder they're perfect for each other._

He wondered if he should do anything about Ron's "problem" and decided to give him an

overdue talk about his feelings.

_If I ever hope to see Ron or Hermione before the summer's out, I've got to get out of here. The _

_Dursleys are driving me crazier than usual._

So with a bit of cheer, which felt very unusual to him considering what had happened, he began to

plan a way to trick his Uncle into to taking him to London tomorrow.

Harry awoke bright and early the next morning, eager to get his plan on track.

He completed his usual morning chores without the usual grumbles and complaints, which made both

his uncle and aunt wonder.

"Boy!" his uncle called. He never liked calling Harry by his first name.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said, polite as could be.

"Tell me at once. Is there something wrong with you? You're acting very peculiar and I don't like it.

Not one bit."

"Nothing's wrong," Harry answered. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes," his uncle said. "That's exactly what's bothering me. You and I both know that when you act

normal, something is most definitely wrong. It isn't in you to be normal. What the devil do you want?"

Harry sighed in relief, glad that it did'n't take his uncle as long as he had guessed.. "I thought you'd

never ask. You see, I'm feeling a little bit too crowded in by the muggleness of this family. I need to

leave."

His uncle looked up and smiled gleefully, as if Harry had said the one thing he wanted more than

anything else. "I see, and when do you plan on leaving?"

"Well, tonight if possible," Harry answered.

"Well, go on!" his uncle said impatiently.

"You see, the problem is, I need a ride," Harry said, giving his uncle a sideways glance.

"And you expect me to give you that ride? You expect me to help _you_ out?"

"No, not particularly. But I thought that since it would get me out of your hair sooner, you'd have

gone along with it," Harry said slyly, making his way to the stairs to get to his room.

His uncle looked thoughtful. "Now hold on just one moment. So you're saying, if I give you this ride

to wherever you need to go, I won't have to see you again until next summer?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and I might not even come for the next summer."

His uncle looked particularly joyous at this piece of news. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go on

ahead and pack. We're leaving within the hour."

Harry nodded again and ran up to his room. He had been packed a long time ago and didn't need

telling twice.

"Why Mr. Potter, welcome," Tom said.

Harry had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and wanted a room to stay in for the time being.

"Um . . . thanks," Harry said. "So do you have any rooms available?"

"For you? Of course we do," Tom answered. He gestured for Harry to follow him up the stairs.

They walked up to the third floor, where they stopped at Room 313.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. Your things will be brought up immediately. If there's anything else you'll

be needin', don't hesitate to call," Tom said before bowing out of the room.

Harry surveyed the room and noticed the window that overlooked Diagon Alley.

The clock on the wall chimed six times.

"Six o'clock already?" he said to no one in particular.

He walked to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Oh goodness," it said. "You really should get some sleep dear."

**Good idea**, he thought dryly.

He waited for his luggage to be brought up before falling into the bed and nodding off to sleep.

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of chapter one. Hope u liked it......if u really did, u would review right?? I know that there hasn't been anything new that's happened yet, but didn't Harry just seem the _tiniest_ bit evil to his uncle? _I_ thought so......

I know him going off to sleep isn't really the best of endings, but bare with me...LoL.


End file.
